Portable garbage containers have been popular for a very long time. One common type of portable garbage container is used to collect yard waste, such as tree leaves for example.
One common type of yard waste container provides a garbage bag support securing an open garbage bag spaced above underlying wheel structure. This type of container commonly requires the user to lift a filled garbage bag from and upwardly through the upper end of the garbage bag support in order to dispose of the garbage bag. This can be very difficult for many people to do because of the size or weight of the filled garbage bag.
Also when using this type of container, users frequently accidentally dump waste around the outside of the upper garbage bag opening and onto the ground below. This requires the user to again pick up the fallen waste and dump it into the garbage bag opening.
Often, use of a waste container results in uncollected waste nearby or on the waste container's top surface. This uncollected waste, such as food waste or decomposing leaves, can attract insects, rodents, and other types of animals and it can require substantial additional effort for the user to collect the waste, including by inserting it into the garbage or material collection bag.
Many prior art containers are large and difficult to manufacture, assemble, transport, dis-assemble, and store.
Many prior art containers provide no mechanism for supporting or, if desired, moving more than the trash bag support and mounted collection bag or other container when moving the container from place to place.